A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by miaboo011
Summary: Kaylin is worried that her boyfriend of three years, Sasuke, isn't going to make it to her house for Christmas. SasuxOC AU. Full summary on my profile page.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nuff' said. :D**

**-x-**

_Ring…ring….ring…_

"Hello?" Kaylin answered her phone on Christmas Eve night.

"Kay? It's me."

"Hi! Are you still coming."

"…well…My boss is keeping me late tonight."

Kaylin's face fell. "So your not coming?"

"I'll try to make it, but I'm not sure. I've already booked my flight though."

"Alright…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I gotta go. Break is over. I love you."

"I love you too…" The line went dead then and Kaylin closed her cell phone, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. It was always like this, every time she invited him to her house for a holiday he said he would come, and then work would get in the way, making it impossible for him to make it.

She walked into her kitchen, opening the bottle of sparkling white grape juice she'd been saving for him, since it was his favorite. Kaylin poured herself a glass and sat at the kitchen table, running a hand through her hair. After finishing the glass she walked into the living room and looked around, a frown on her face. She'd decorated it and now it was just depressing.

Kaylin sat on her couch, a soft sigh escaping her lips. _I should've known he wasn't gonna make it._

She looked over at the Christmas Tree, at the single present sitting under it. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, growing angry with herself. _He always does this. I don't know why I even bother._ Kaylin lay on her couch, another tear sliding down her cheek. _I guess I can wait until he gets here…if he gets here._

-x-

He quietly unlocked the front door, soft Christmas music playing from the inside. He slowly walked into the house, seeing it was dark save for the lit up tree in the corner. He closed the door behind him, walking into the living room, and spotted her, fast asleep on the couch. Guilt immediately hit him as he slowly walked towards her sleeping form. _How long did she wait up for me? It's well past midnight. _He bent over to pick her up, and carried her to her bedroom. The moment he laid her on her bed she woke with a soft gasp.

"Sasuke?"

He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Merry Christmas Kaylin."

"You came!" Arms flew around his neck and he lifted Kaylin into his arms. She buried her face in Sasuke's chest, and he could feel the tears seeping through his shirt. "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "I already told you my boss kept me late. By the time I made it to the airport I had missed my flight and I had to wait for the next plane. But that ended up being delayed."

"It's okay." Kaylin smiled up at him. "I missed you."

Sasuke cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. "As did I."

Kaylin scrambled off Sasuke's lap then, taking his hand and pulling him towards the living room. "Come on. I got something for you."

Sasuke followed Kaylin into the living room, a frown growing on his face. "Kay, I didn't get you anything. I was so busy I completely forgot. I'm sorry."

Kaylin, who had went to the tree, turned back to Sasuke with a smile. "It's okay. You're here. I don't need a present. Go sit on the couch."

Sasuke did as he was told, a frown still playing on his lips. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.

Kaylin bounced over to him, holding out his present with both hands. "Merry Christmas."

Sasuke opened his present, and chuckled at what was inside. "A briefcase."

"You'd said that your other one was old and falling apart, so I got you this one. If you don't like it you can return it and get something else." Kaylin said, looking away as a blush lined her cheeks. She suddenly felt embarrassed over her choice of a gift.

Sasuke placed the briefcase onto the couch next to him and took Kaylin's hand, tugging her down until she was comfortably on his lap. "It's perfect." He kissed her softly. "Thank you."

Kaylin smiled and looked down. "You're welcome."

Sasuke tugged her chin up, kissing her again. "Kay, what did you have planned for tonight?"

"N…nothing really." Sasuke began kissing her neck, his lips brushing ever so softly against it. "I…I thought maybe we could watch Ch…Charlie Brown, or play some games or s…something…" She felt his nose brush up her throat and felt his mouth kiss the corner of hers. "W…Why?"

Sasuke kissed her, pulling away far enough for his lips to brush against hers as he talked. "I think that I should make it up for being late tonight and not having a present for you."

"What do you mean?" Kaylin was pretty sure she knew what he meant, but she wasn't quiet sure. And his kisses were making it very hard for her to think.

Sasuke chuckled. Was she really this clueless? He stood, pressing his mouth against hers, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. His hands moved to cup her bottom and he heard her soft squeak as he pressed his mouth to her throat. "S…Sasuke?"

He began walking to the bedroom, and realization dawned on Kaylin. "O..oh…You mean like that?"

Sasuke laughed, laying her on the bed and climbing over her. "Yes Kay, like that."

A blush lined Kaylin's cheeks as Sasuke kissed her again. "But, its late. And you must be tired from your flight."

"Not at all." Sasuke brushed his lips against her collarbone. He heard Kaylin's sharp intake of breath and smirked against her skin.

"Y…you're really gonna make it up…like this?" Kaylin breathed.

Sasuke kissed her mouth before trailing down her throat. "Yes Kaylin." He looked up to see she was blushing deeply. "As a matter of fact, I think I should make up for not being here the past few years hm?"

"That's a lot of making up to do." She whispered, her body beginning to grow warm and tingly.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned close to her ear. "I have all night."

**-x-**

**Miew~ How was that? Please review! :D**


End file.
